


Give Me Wings

by GiroGirl723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angel Family, Angst, Broadway, Broadway AU, Cas is Embarrassed, Dean in Denial, Ellen Gets Shit Done, Everybody Lives, Except John, Fluff, I did not like John, Jekyll and Hyde, John Winchester was a bad father, M/M, Mary is a sweetheart, Nods to Canon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists Galore, References to Musicals, Smut, We got it all folks, Well they're not angels in this, but they're a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiroGirl723/pseuds/GiroGirl723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a seasoned stage actor who has been participating in musicals since he was cast as Gavroche in Les Misérables at the age of eight. With his career firmly set and his life ahead of him, the world is his oyster and he has nowhere to go but up.<br/>Castiel Collins is a newcomer to the acting business. He barely worked his way into a drama school and is now facing the harsh reality of the performing world. He works waiting tables part-time and auditioning every chance he gets, but every time it's the same answer: you have the talent, but you need more experience.<br/>But when Dean sees Castiel audition for the new Broadway musical, <i>Give Me Wings</i>, everything changes. For better or for worse, only time will tell. But one thing is for sure: Castiel Collins is about to turn Dean Winchester's world upside down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ellen gets shit done and Charlie pretends to like men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the grave* I LIVE!  
> Hey guys. So yeah, #notdead. And I come with gifts to keep you from tearing up my hide for not updating for months and months and months.  
> Namely, my first AU.  
> So... I've never written an AU before. Or read that many, to be perfectly honest. AUs aren't usually my thing, but I've been getting into them more recently. And the other day I had a little daydream about Team Free Will and all the hunters singing 'On My Way' from _Violet_ (amazing musical. GO WATCH IT) and this was the result.  
>  I will try- TRY- to update this at least once a week. Probably won't happen, going by my track record, but I'll try.  
> One note: There will be lyrics galore in this (well, it is a Broadway AU). I will provide a YouTube link to the song in the first lyric line, if you so wish to listen as you read!  
> Enjoy!  
> 

“Alright, lunch break’s over! Act 1, Scene 5; we’ve been _performing_ this for more than a month and the Red Rat scene still needs work. Let’s go, guys!”

Dean Winchester glanced up from his sandwich and gave a good-natured sigh as he set it down, brushing crumbs off his lap and stretching luxuriously as he stood up.

“Oy, Winchester! You think this is time for leisurely morning yoga? Get your sorry ass up there!” Ellen Harvelle bellowed, jerking her head towards the stage. “It’s already five minutes past. Does it _look_ like I have all day?”

“Sorry, Ellen,” Dean said with a grin, jogging over to where the rest of the cast was gathering and using his palms to vault himself up on the stage. Ellen rolled her eyes and began barking off commands to the ensemble, drill sergeant attitude already in place. The director and stage manager of Hunter Theatre Company ran a tight ship, but everyone still loved her to pieces- not to mention every production HTC was involved in was that much better because of her.

“David, heads up for today, you have to _actually look interested_ in this. It’s supposed to be a _brothel_ , for Christ’s sake. Lizzie, remember to not act so mechanical. Flirt up your movements a bit. You’ve got to be so proper for the rest of the show, this ought to feel like a break for you. And- _Jo, stop talking, just because you’re my daughter doesn’t mean you’re going to get special treatment_!"

Jo Harvelle’s head jerked up and her eyes widened sheepishly. “Sorry, Mom,” she muttered, one jazz shoe tracing the floor.

Ellen simply shook her head in exasperation before addressing the group as a whole. “Like I said before- Act 1 Scene 5. This _includes_ ‘Bring on the Men’; Charlie, you’ve been working on that with Jo, right?”

To the side of the group, Dean’s redheaded costar nodded. “Of course,” she replied. “Got it down pat.”

“You better,” Ellen replied firmly. “You should have had it down on opening night.”

Charlie grinned. “Yeah, I know.”

“Alright,” Ellen said, waving her off. “Let’s do this.”E

veryone took their places on the stage, and Jennifer- a middle-aged woman who had been in the business even longer than Dean had- stepped up as Nellie. “’Ere’s a lovely lookin' pair of gentlemen, I must say! Welcome to 'The Red Rat’! Show's about to start. My name's Nellie. Have a drink- look around - find somethin' you fancy!” she said, slipping into her role of the brothel owner.

The actor playing Utterson- Rufus- regarded her suspiciously. “This is hardly a respectable place, Henry.”

“I’ve had all the respectability I can take for one day,” Dean said as Jekyll with a mild laugh, trying to portray all the exhaustion and yet mild curiosity of the moment. “And anyway, tonight's my bachelor night! You're supposed to give me a party.”

The group began to ease into the banter, and Dean flicked his eyes over to Ellen, who was nodding in approval. He finished off with an “I’m feeling dangerous,” and then Ellen clapped her hands.

“Great, guys. That was much better. Okay… Charlie, ‘Bring on the Men’. You ready to tackle it?”

Charlie nodded. All the actors not playing Red Rat workers cleared off the stage, and Dean settled to the side. Charlie was a fantastic performer, and Dean always enjoyed watching her do what she loved.

_[There was a time, I don't know when](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArcuRm8GCrw) _

_I didn’t have much time for men_

_But this is now, and that was then_

_I’m learning…_

Charlie strutted around the stage- seductive, tempting. She really knew how to slip into a role.

_I try to show I have no need_

_I really do_

_I don’t succeed…_

Charlie took a deep breath and began the choreographed dance she had been practicing for ages.

_So let’s bring on the men_

_And let the fun begin_

_A little touch of sin_

_Why wait another minute_

_Step this way, it’s time for us to play…_

Dean found himself wanting to tap his foot along with the beat. He had to admit, every performance it was hard not to do onstage. The song was frickin’ catchy.

At that moment, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with a start to see Ellen standing over him. The director jerked her head towards the back of the theater. _It’s Jody,_ she mouthed.

Sure enough, Jody Mills- Dean’s agent since day one- was waiting at the theater door. “Dean,” she greeted with a broad smile as the actor came up.

“Jody,” Dean responded happily. “How are you?”

"Pretty damn good,” Jody replied. “I’ve gotta talk to you. We’ve got a golden opportunity. When do you get off?”

“Erm…” Dean glanced at Ellen. “I’ve gotta finish the Red Rat scene, but I think I’ve got a break when Charlie and Lisa rehearse ‘In His Eyes’, which is next.”

Jody gave a broad grin. “Good. Because we’re Idina Menzeling this bitch.”

Dean gave Jody a startled look. “’Scuse me?”

Jody’s face was triumphant. “Hello? Remember _Wicked_?”

Dean couldn’t believe it. “They want me for _Wicked_?”

“Better,” Jody said proudly. “You’re getting a show written _for you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We're Idina Menzeling this bitch" is probably my favorite line I've written to date.


	2. Chuck Shurley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean makes inappropriate jokes and Jody likes caramel macchiatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I would post once a week, but I have the first several chapters written and I JUST COULDN'T HELP BUT UPDATE YOU GUYS!!! I can't help but feel kind of guilty about the last few months' silence and I hope these next few frequent chapters make up for it. You guys are my life's blood. Seriously. Without you I would be a Dean with no pie. No exaggeration.  
> Anyway, onto the chapter!

Dean could hardly focus through the rest of the Red Rat scene. Charlie had to help him through his lines several times, and eventually Ellen was at the end of her rope.

“Dean!” she barked. “You know this! I know you’re a Hunter frequent flier, and I rarely fire actors who have been with us so long, but I won’t hesitate to drop salary! We have one week left of this show and then you’re done, so _get your brain in gear!_ ”

Dean dropped his head. “Sorry, Ellen.”

Ellen shook her head. “Just… from when Charlie sits at your table, alright?”

They ran through the scene a few more times, and after the fifth time of Dean’s “If you need a friend… I’m here,” Ellen sighed.

“Good enough. Dean, why don’t you discuss whatever has your head in the clouds with Jody, alright?”

Dean nodded. “Thanks, Ellen. Sorry I was so distracted.”

Ellen just sighed and waved him off stage.

 

 

Five minutes later, and Dean was at the closest Starbucks with Jody, both of them having the usual- Jody, a caramel macchiato; Dean, pure black. After taking a few sips, Jody got straight to the point.

“So Chuck Shurley-”

“ _Chuck Shurley?!_ ”

“Shhh! Not so loud!” Jody glanced around. “The news isn’t publicized yet. Chuck Shurley wrote a new play, and he wants you to star.”

Dean sucked in a breath. He had assumed the play-written-for-him part already, but by _Chuck Shurley_? Chuck Shurley, pen name Carver Edlund, was an up-and-coming playwright who was the epitome of “started from the bottom, now we’re here.” He had majored in creative writing at a tiny college in Montana, then taken small jobs here and there writing plays for community theatre, then small professional productions. He had just recently done a screen adaption for _Cats_ , and rumor had it that Steven Sondheim had complemented his work.

“But that’s not even the best part,” Jody whispered. “You have to promise to stay calm.”

“I’m calm,” Dean reassured, heart pounding.

“If you accept, he thinks he can get a deal on Broadway.”

“ _What?!_ ” Dean could barely keep his voice down. Broadway would be a dream come true. But- “What about HTC?” Hunter Theatre Company was the reason Dean hadn’t tried out for Broadway sooner. The company was like a big family- once you were in, you almost always got a part, and there wasn’t any huge competition. You were happy for the roles others got, and everyone supported each other. And Dean loved it. He knew Broadway was so much more competitive, and he was reluctant to go out into that.

“Ellen wouldn’t kick you to the curb just because of one show, Dean. You know that. And with the irregular seasons HTC has- frankly, I wouldn’t be surprised if half the company tried out for this. Heck, I bet we could negotiate Ellen directing into the contract.”

Dean found himself nodding. “Do we have the script?”

“Most of it. It’s still in the editing process, but we essentially know what it’s about.” Jody passed Dean a thick manuscript with _Give Me Wings_ printed on the front. Curious, Dean flipped it open.

 

**CAST (IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE)**

JEN HARRISON- A man with his life ahead of him. Hopeful, with nothing to lose. Written for Dean Winchester.

CLEO HARRISON- Jen’s younger sister. Cocky, yet encouraging. Early 20s. Alto.

TERENCE- Jen’s guardian angel. Candid and frank. Adult (age flexible). Baritone.

 

“Wait,” Dean interjected. “Guardian angel? What’s this about?”

Jody leaned over the manuscript. “So basically, there’s a man named Jen Harrison- that’s you- who’s just starting his career. He’s got his whole life ahead of him- like the description says- but yet he feels like there’s something more to his life. Then, one day on his way to work, he gets hit by a bus and lands in a coma in the hospital.”

Dean nodded, intrigued.

“Anyway,” Jody continued, “while in the coma, Jen goes through a series of hallucinations of versions of his life, alternate worlds, alternate versions of himself- all going through terrible, terrible times. All the while, he’s guided by his guardian angel, Terence. Eventually, he starts to fall in love with Terence and then realizes he could have it a lot worse off than he does. The musical flashes forward to when he gets out of the hospital, and the final number finds him on the street, spotting a man who looks exactly like Terence.”

“And then he gets hit by a bus,” Dean joked, earning him a sharp look from Jody. “But really,” he added quickly, “that actually sounds really good.”

“And you would be up for having a man as a love interest?”

Dean considered that. “I guess,” he said finally. Nobody knew about his dormant bisexuality- he was just barely starting to admit it to himself- but hey, this was performing. “Yeah, sure.”

Jody nodded. “Good. So we’ll be working out the logistics with Chuck on Thursday, and auditions will be two Saturdays from now. You’ll be helping.”

Dean shot her a look. “Me? Casting?”

“Chuck values your input- he said in his email that he really admires you,” Jody replied with a smile.

Dean blinked. Chuck Shurley valued his input? Chuck-Shurley-aka-the-next-Andrew-Lloyd-Webber? Wow.

“So. Erm. Casting with Chuck- okay. I. Alright.”

Jody grinned and patted Dean on the back. “No need to be starstruck, Winchester. You’ve made quite a name for yourself as well.”

Dean shook his head. “I just… can’t believe it.”

“Well, believe it, buddy. And get some rest. With the _Jekyll and Hyde_ wrap-up and _Give Me Wings_ prep, you’ve got a busy couple of weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...And then he gets hit by a bus."


	3. Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam and Jess are adorable and Cas is starstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm updating again. (I couldn't wait a week ^_^;) Speaking of weekly updates, I am going to start a once-a-week update system, but I'm not quite sure whether to update on Tuesday, Friday, or Sunday. (They all work well for me.) If you want to comment with your opinion on which day should be my update day, go ahead!  
> Also, you get both Sam and Cas introduced in this chapter. You lucky bastards XD

On _Jekyll and Hyde_ ’s closing night, Dean was met with a welcome surprise in his dressing room.

“ _Sammy_?” Dean laughed, pulling his younger brother into a hug. “The hell you doing here? I thought classes didn’t end for another week!”

“I worked ahead!” Sam replied with a grin. “Couldn’t miss this, could I?”

“Plus,” Jess- Sam’s girlfriend- added from beside him, “we heard you nabbed a Broadway role from this little shindig.”

Dean shushed her. “That’s supposed to be secret! How’d you find out?”

The couple shot each other looks. “Jody was acting weird and we wormed it out of her,” Sam finally admitted.

“With one of your puppy faces,” Dean teased.

“Actually, with her congratulations,” Jess countered.

“About what?” Dean was quizzical.

“This.” Jess held out her left hand proudly, allowing the engagement ring on her finger to be prominently shown.

Dean froze, then grinned. “Well, looks like you finally manned up, Sammy! Congrats to both of you.” He pulled Sam into another hug, then gave Jess a kiss on the cheek. “’Bout time this family had a sister.”

“Yeah, to keep you two in line,” Jess teased.

The three were suddenly interrupted by Ellen’s booming voice. “WINCHESTER! You better be getting dressed in there, because we’re on in twenty!”

“I guess that’s my cue to shoo you out,” Dean groaned. “Come on.”

“Good luck,” Sam said, grinning. “Don’t let Ellen torture you too much.”

“It’s _break a leg_ in show business, Sam,” Jess lectured. “’Good luck’ is considered bad luck.”

“Weird,” Sam scoffed, but gave Dean a “break a leg” anyway.

 

 

Dean stepped onto the stage as the lights dimmed and Rufus began his monologue as Utterson.

“You might have heard of Dr. Henry Jekyll. You would have heard appalling things. But I’ll tell you this: he was my friend, and he was a seeker of truth…”

As Rufus continued his speech, Dean allowed himself to slip into Henry Jekyll’s shoes, filled with concern and angst for his mentally deranged father. Then, at last, it was Dean’s turn to perform.

“He’s beyond help, Henry.” Rufus started.

“He’s a man!” Dean replied. “He has emotional responses as sensitive as any of ours! But the mind, the memory which allows him to express those emotions rebels now and refuses to serve him!” He faltered. “I know there’s a means to reintegrate mind and emotion. There must be.”

The dialogue continued as such for a time, and soon, Dean was alone on stage.

_[Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CXsLMiKC_I) _

_Once there was morning, now endless night_

_If I could reach you, I’d guide you and teach you_

_To walk from this darkness back into the light_

Dean let all the desperation of his character show through.

_Deep in your silence, please try to hear me_

_I’ll keep you near me ‘til night passes by_

_I will find the answer; I’ll never desert you_

_I promise you this ‘til the day that I die…_

Dean straightened and said with conviction,

“Goodnight, Father.”

With that, he exited to thundering applause.

 

 

The rest of the musical went off without a hitch. All of the usual problem spots were flawless; weeks of Ellen’s drilling had paid off. At the end, Dean stepped onstage for his bows to cheers and a standing ovation. He grinned when he saw Sam and Jess cheering in the front row.

After getting out of costume and makeup, Dean was about to go through his usual routine of going to the stage door for autographs when there was a knock on his dressing room door, and Ellen’s voice echoed through the room. “Dean? You decent?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “Why?”

“We’ve got a guy with a backstage pass- sorry it’s on such short notice. Was wondering if it was ok if he could come in.”

Dean straightened and moved a chair in front of his. “Yeah, sure.”

The door opened, and a man- perhaps Dean’s age, perhaps slightly older- came in. Dark hair, striking blue eyes. He wore a semi-nice suit with a tan trenchcoat and blue tie- nothing that really set him apart from other theatergoers, so Dean had no idea why he was making note.

“Please,” Dean said, gesturing to the chair. “Take a seat.”

“Thank you,” the man replied, looking slightly awed. “When I got a backstage pass I had no idea…”

“Hunter Theatre’s a little more friendly than most,” Dean said with a grin. “We’re kinda family to each other, and that sort of extends to our patrons. Hope that doesn’t catch you off guard too much.”

“Not at all,” Blue Eyes replied, seating himself in front of Dean. “I like friendly.”

“That’s good. I’m Dean Winchester, by the way- guess you know that.”

The man gave a crooked grin. “I’m Castiel.” He paused. “Castiel… Castiel Collins.” He looked around, seeming a bit awed. “It’s just… I’ve never been in a professional dressing room before.”

“You wanted to?” Dean joked with a suggestive edge. Every HTC actor over the age of 18- and some younger than that- had their share of fling-wanting fans. It came with the territory.

“Obviously! Well, not like that-” Castiel blushed. “I’ve been trying to get into acting for ages. I went to school for it… I’ve been auditioning for things since day one out of college.”

Dean looked at him with interest. Of course, he got his fair share of “I want to be an actor, help me”s… some were somewhat sincere, some were just looking for attention… but something about this man struck Dean as different.

“Want some tips?” Dean said suddenly.

“You- you wouldn’t mind?” Castiel sat up straight, looking at Dean intensely.

“‘Course not!”

Castiel shifted forward with interest.

“Okay. So I would give the reality check- the whole “expect to be waiting tables for a while” and all that- but I’m sure you’re already familiar with the concept if you’ve been trying since college.”

Castiel nodded.

“So I’m going to get straight to actual acting, auditions, that kind of thing. First off: acting is all about connections…”

 

 

Dean wasn’t sure how long he and Castiel talked. Dean poured over every aspect of acting and musicals he could think of- from auditions, to vocal warm-ups, to straight-up performances. Pretty soon they had segued from tips into personal stories, interests- friendly banter. Dean felt like he had known Castiel his whole life.

“So apparently they’re making Frozen into a Broadway musical,” Dean stated. “I have no idea how I feel about that. Like, hasn’t Disney milked it enough? Why?”

“I think it’s a perfectly legitimate idea,” Castiel countered. “They’ve made other Disney movies into musicals. Why not this? It’s going to be stunning, I think.”

“I dunno. How are they going to do the Let It Go sequence?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s going to be the next Defying Gravity. I’m calling it now.”

Dean’s laugh was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. “What the hell is going on in there?!” Ellen’s voice called out. “It’s been an hour and a half!”

Dean looked at the door guiltily. “We lost track of time!” he bellowed, before looking over at Castiel. “Sorry- she’s always like that.”

“No, I should apologize for taking up too much of your time,” Castiel replied hastily, getting up and gathering his things.

“Not at all,” Dean responded. “I… I enjoyed it.”

Castiel gave him a long, lingering gaze. “...Thank you.”

 

 

After Castiel had left, Dean found himself ambushed by Ellen.

“Took you a while, huh?” the director/producer said, crossing her arms.

“Look, Ellen, I’m sorry, we lost track of time-”

“Hey, kid, no big loss.”

Dean eyed Ellen in suspicion. “No big loss? You’re all about timing and schedules.”

Ellen gave Dean a sly grin. “You like the guy.”

“He likes acting. And when he said that, I felt like he wasn’t just saying it to get attention, y’know?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Dean wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Ellen was blunt, but not this blunt. “I… well…”

“S’okay, Dean. I understand if you’re still figuring things out.” Ellen gave Dean a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Just… don’t let it interfere with work.” With that, she turned on her heel and strode away, calling, “Don’t forget you’ve got fans at the stage door!”

“I won’t!” Dean called back, and then checked to make sure there weren’t other people around before adding, “And I don’t swing that way!”

But he wasn’t entirely convincing anyone, even himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am going with the somewhat-common trope that Cas likes Disney. DEAL WITH IT BRAH.


	4. Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael is strict but encouraging and Luce and Gabriel are lovable dicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god guys, I'm sorry I didn't update Friday. I had a college trip (Emporia State, woohoo! I loved it, btdubs) all day and I promised myself I would update this morning.  
> Aha. Ahahaha. I didn't plan on getting woken up by two of my THEATRE EXECS BANGING ON POTS AND PANS AND TELLING ME TO GET BLINDFOLDED. Yeah. It was troupe initiation today. That was fun, but unexpected.  
> Good thing though that I already had the chapter written out, so you still get it today. *cheers* Friday's still going to be my usual update day, rest assured. Life happened today, so oh well. But anyway, enjoy Cas and his brothers sharing hilarity.

“How’d it go?”

Castiel smiled his lopsided smile as he hung up his trenchcoat. “Absolutely fantastic. The backstage tour was a dream.”

His brother Gabriel grinned. “Way to go, baby bro! Meet Dean Winchester?”

“Yes,” Castiel sighed happily. “He gave me tips on acting.”

Gabriel looked up from his laptop- most likely watching either prank videos or porn, there was no in between- in surprise. “Seriously?”

Castiel nodded excitedly. “He-”

“How was waiting tables all day, Cassie?” another voice called out, and the two brothers turned to see their older sibling Luce striding through the door of their apartment, his twin Michael in tow.

“How was being around sick people all day?” Gabriel shot back.

“Hey, Michael works with the sickies. I get to look at dead people,” Luce shot back. “Being a mortician is _much_ more interesting than a surgeon. Do not.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, _Lucifer_.”

“Comparing me to _Satan_?” Luce put a mocking hand over his heart. “I am shocked, dear brother! I am offended!”

“Satan and Lucifer are two entirely different entities,” Michael sighed, hanging up his coat and shouldering his way past Luce. “Satan is the Devil. Lucifer was a fallen angel.”

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. I-Know-More-Than-You-Because-I’m-Twelve-Minutes-Older,” Luce shot back. Michael shook his head.

“If you ever bothered to pay attention, Luce, you would know that Castiel got off his shift early to see HTC’s _Jekyll and Hyde_. Speaking of which, how was it?”

Castiel smiled broadly. “Amazing.”

 

 

 

After recounting the exploits of the evening- from the stellar performance to the backstage tour, right down to his spectacular meeting with Dean Winchester- Castiel’s brothers had become a rapt audience.

“Sounds like someone’s got a crush,” Gabriel said, grinning impishly.

Castiel blushed furiously. “I do not,” he insisted.

“And the middle-school protests reveal that you, in fact, do,” Luce smirked.

Castiel turned his head and busied himself inspecting the nonexistent dirt under his fingernails.

“So what auditions do you have coming up?” Michael said finally, and the youngest brother was relieved to have a break from Luce’s and Gabriel’s relentless teasing.

“Well, the independent theatre companies’ auditions have wrapped up for this year- so I guess it’s just waiting tables for now. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Gabriel pulled his feet off the coffee table and sat up straight.

“There’s a few Broadway auditions coming up, I think. But I’ve never gone for any before- I mean, I’ve never even gotten into a small show. ‘Not enough experience’, is what they always tell me…”

“Why not give it a shot?” Gabriel encouraged. “I mean, what’s the worst they could say?”

“They could dash all his hopes and dreams?” Luce offered. “I hear Broadway casting agents are notoriously harsh.”

“Luce.” Michael’s tone was a warning. “Castiel- I think you should try. You’ll never get a part if you don’t put yourself out there every chance you get.”

“What’re the auditions for?” Gabriel asked, interested.

“Can’t remember exactly- I was trying to forget so I wouldn’t get my hopes up. I have a link to the auditions page somewhere, though...” Castiel grabbed Gabriel’s laptop and pulled up Google Docs.

“Hey!” Gabriel protested. “Get your own computer.”

“Yours was closer. Besides, mine’s ridiculously slow.”

“Children, children,” Michael sighed.

Luce just chortled.

Finally, Castiel gave a self-satisfied nod. “Here it is…” He scanned the page. “Alright. Auditions for _Phantom of the Opera_ were last week, but there was no way I would get into that…”

“Of course not. It would have been a cattle call,” Michael replied. “What else?”

“ _Kinky Boots_ is tomorrow…” his voice was hesitant.

Gabriel guffawed. “Can you see Cas in _Kinky Boots_?”

Cas furrowed his brow. “Maybe not, then.”

“I dunno. He’d-”

“Quiet, Luce.”

Castiel sighed and turned back to the computer.

“Also tomorrow is _Fiddler On the Roof_. I could try out for that.”

The brothers were nodding. “You know that pretty well, too,” Gabriel supplied. “If there were a musical for a last-minute audition, that could be a good one.”

“Anything else?” Michael asked.

“Erm… well, _Fun Home_ is auditioning in the next few weeks. It’s fairly new and popular, so that’s probably a blowout, but…”

“Try out anyway,” Michael encouraged.

“Alright,” Castiel said after a moment. “I’m pretty sure that was it for- hang on a second.”

“What?” Gabriel and Luce asked simultaneously.

“There’s a new audition up,” Castiel said slowly.

“Well, read it,” Michael urged.

Castiel took a deep breath. “ _Give Me Wings_ is the story of Jen Harrison, a young man sent into a coma after getting hit by a bus. Jen is taken on a journey by his guardian angel to discover all the possibilities of where his life could take him.” Gabriel leaned towards the laptop.

“Huh. Any roles you could play?”

“A few, actually. It says Jen Harrison has already been cast, though they don’t say who’s playing him…” Castiel scrolled a bit. “The other lead is the guardian angel mentioned, Terence. He’s a flexible age range and a baritone… ‘Candid and frank’.”

“Well that’s great! You can pull off candid and frank.” Gabriel patted Castiel on the shoulder. “Plus, although you’ve got a wide voice range, baritone’s where you’re most comfortable, right? It’s perfect!”

“But he’s a _lead_ ,” Castiel insisted. “Let’s see what else there is.”

“There’s a difference between getting your hopes up and being determined…” Gabriel sighed, but Cas was already scanning some more.

“Well, there’s a few hospital workers… Jen’s best friend from college… his boss… that’s about it for speaking roles I could play, but they also have a fairly large chorus,” Castiel said finally, hesitantly. “I think I have a shot at this.”

“Try out,” Michael encouraged. “For _all_ the roles,” he added.

Castiel looked at the information. Then to his brothers. Back to the computer screen. His brow furrowed in the way it always did when he was faced with a choice.

He pulled up an audition form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope my parents got a picture of my face when the execs woke me up. Also, Cas in Kinky Boots. Picture it.


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chuck is awesome and I wanna wrap Cas in a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys. THREE WEEKS. I am _so sorry_. Life happened. Finals happened. I got a paid internship. But I still should have updated, and I'm begging you all not to sacrifice me to Chuluthu. Please.  
>  Anyway, because I didn't update for three weeks, I'm giving you three chapters. Woohoo! I hope you enjoy them; a lot of hair-pulling went into these.

“You ready, kid?” Jody asked.

“I have no idea,” Dean breathed out.

Actor and agent were both sitting in Ellen’s office, which the director of HTC had kindly leant them for the meeting with Chuck Shurley. It was two minutes until said meeting started, and Dean could not be more on edge.

“Relax.” Jody gave a reassuring smile. “Chuck sounded pretty nice in his e-mails. You’ll be fine.”

“But what if I make a fool of myself?”

“The only way you’ll make a fool of yourself is if you keep worrying the way you are,” Jody said sternly, her “mom voice” coming out just a bit.

That shut Dean up.

Just then, the door opened, and a man with messy fawn-colored hair and the beginnings of a scruffy beard came in, a laptop bag slung over his shoulder. “Chuck Shurley,” he said, extending his hand. Jody shook it, and then Dean in turn. “Hope I’m not too early.”

“Better early than late,” Jody responded. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

“You too,” Chuck replied with a grin. “Both of you. So…” he seated himself across from Jody and Dean, and pulled a script and legal pad from the bag. “Should we get down to business?”

 

 

“How’d it go, baby bro?”

Castiel groaned. “Why must you say that every time I walk in the door?”

Gabriel looked up with a frown. “Uh oh. What went wrong?”

Castiel reflected back on his _Fun Home_ audition. “Nothing in particular.”

“Then why the long face?”

“I checked my email afterwards,” Castiel replied dejectedly.

Gabriel furrowed his brow. “How?”

“Starbucks. Free Wi-Fi.”

Gabriel muttered something about ‘don’t know why you go to Starbucks if you don’t even want the sugar in your coffee’ before turning his attention back to his brother. “And?”

Castiel pulled out his laptop and flipped it open, pulling up Gmail and clicking a few times before turning it around so Gabriel could read. “It’s from _Fiddler on the Roof_.”

Gabriel squinted to read. “Mr. Collins, thank you for auditioning for _Fiddler on the Roof_. You provided an exceptional audition, and although we would love to have you in our cast, your performance repertoire simply isn’t extensive enough...:” He leaned back and whistled. “Damn.”

Castiel nodded with a sigh. “Exactly.” He shut the computer with a huff and slunk to his room.

Gabriel watched him go with concern. “Anything you need?” he asked.

“A part,” was the sullen reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is my baby and I feel really sorry for him in this chapter.


	6. Finding His Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel finds out more about showbiz and Dean falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. (Well derp. Spoiler alert: Dean falls in love with Cas in this little shindig.) But what was also fun was I got to start writing about the realities of showbusiness. Throughout this AU I'm gonna portray both the good and the bad, and in this fanfic the bad came first. Auditions are definitely a two-way street: you can end up meeting some really nice, helpful people, or you can end up meeting people who try to sabotage you. Fortunately the sabotage (at least in my experience) is less common, but hey, this is fiction. I'm upping it for drama XD But don't worry, the good is gonna come as well. Being part of a cast is SO MUCH FUN.  
> Anyway, on with the story!

“Well, this has been _quite_ the turnout,” Ellen sighed, sifting through the giant stack of audition forms.

“We’ve still got a few more tryouts,” Chuck reminded. “A Jacob Hughes, a Winston DeFitt, a…” he trailed off and rubbed his neck. “Well, there’s a lot.”

“Remind me why it was a good idea to do the auditions for prospective Terences _last_?” Ellen groaned. “We could’ve streamlined the process. We could’ve just said, “Hey, if you want to play Terence- regardless of any other roles you may want-, come up first!” and half the guys could’ve gone home pronto.”

“You’re just tired,” Dean replied reassuringly. “You’ve forgotten how long open auditions take. It’ll be over soon.”

“I hope so,” Ellen said, banging her head on the table. “At least we’ve gotten the big names out of the way so I don’t have to be nervous anymore.” She looked over at Chuck. “Haven’t we?”

Chuck nodded. “Norbert Leo Butz was the last big one.”

Jody peeked her head in the auditorium. “Ellen, Chuck, Dean? We’ve got auditioner 801.”

“Send him in,” Ellen said, straightening up and wiping the ‘why me?’ look off her face.

 

 

Once again, Castiel found himself in the lobby of HTC’s theater. This time, though, the butterflies in his stomach weren’t from excitement. Oh, no.

He nervously fingered the paper with ‘811’ printed on it and pinned to his blazer, unable to stop fiddling. _Stay calm,_ he told himself. _Stay calm._

“You auditioning for Terence?” Castiel looked up to see a dark-haired woman leaning against the wall and surveying him.

“Um, yes. Are you? I mean, of course you’re not. I mean- um.”

She laughed. “You must be new. I’m Ruby. Ruby Liliat.”

“Castiel… Castiel Collins. Um, if you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you go home? I mean, aren’t the only auditions left for Terence?”

Ruby looked him up and down. “Cheering on my fellow Nightcloud compatriots. We gotta stick together when this thing’s got an HTC director.” She shrugged. “Why you trying out for Terence when you’re new?”

“I thought I’d give it a shot.”

Ruby laughed. “So young. So innocent.” She leaned over the audition sheet he was clutching. “What’re you gonna sing?”

“Erm. I was thinking-”

“Oh, piss off, Ruby. Everyone knows you’re just gonna tell him all the things ‘wrong’ with it so that he’ll get all nervous onstage.”

Castiel turned in the direction of the new voice. Another woman- wavy brown hair, sweet yet determined face- was striding over.

“Meg,” Ruby’s voice was bitter. “The hell are you doing here?”

“Auditioning, same as you.” Meg glared at her. “Leave this poor guy alone. Nobody wants you seeding doubt in his head, m’kay?”

“Alright then, _traitor_ ,” Ruby hissed, stalking off.

Castiel turned to greet the new girl- Meg. “I- I saw you in-”

“ _Jekyll and Hyde_ , yeah. Saw you on the backstage tour.” Meg grinned. “Sorry about Ruby- she’s a bitch. I mean, I can be too, but at the right times.”

Castiel looked at her quizzically. “How do you know her? I mean, if you’re in HTC and she’s in- Nightcloud, did she call it?”

“Yeah. Nightcloud’s HTC’s rival theatre company. I switched over ‘cause I didn’t like the atmosphere. A lot of people at Nightcloud are still bitter about it- Ruby’s at the top of the list.” She shrugged. “So. Terence as a newbie. Go big or go home, huh?”  
Castiel nodded. “My brothers said I might as well try.” He frowned. “She was trying to undermine me?”

“A lot of actors in this business try to weed out the competition. I personally think that while it’s showbiz, picking on newbies is low. Plus- I dunno. I think I like ya.” She patted him on the shoulder and glanced at the sheet music. “‘Santa Fe’ huh?”

Castiel nodded. “I was thinking about ‘Bring Him Home’ but… I figured everyone would do that.”

Meg was nodding slowly. “Yeah they will. But… why ‘Santa Fe’, though?”

Castiel was quiet for a minute. “I wanted to chose something that would make me stand out. Something that would make the casting directors notice me. And since I figured the reason _why_ people would be doing ‘Bring Him Home’ was that it summed up Terence’s potential feelings about the plot in general… well, I thought I should pick a song about Terence’s potential feelings about _himself_. _His_ situation.”

“How so?”

“Can you imagine not existing anywhere but inside someone’s head?” Castiel looked deep in thought. “If I did… I would want an existence more than that. I would want… something more.”

Meg gave him a long look. “Well, I’ve got one thing to say to that- maybe you’ve got more of a shot than most people think.” She started to walk away, then turned. “I’m Meg Masters, just so ya know.”

“Castiel Collins.”

“Welp… best of luck, Clarence.”

That confused Castiel. “Clarence?”

Meg grinned. “It’s a combo nickname. Castiel plus Terence equals Clarence. Little secret- I’m rooting for you.”

That squeezed a small smile from Castiel.

 

 

“Second to last round, Ellen. Keep your chin up,” Chuck assured as number 810 filed out.

Ellen nodded and carded a hand through her hair. “Alright. So that was- Jeremy Spitz, was it?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, filing through the audition forms. “He was pretty good.”

“We’re not looking for ‘pretty good’, though,” Ellen reminded. “We need showstopping. Who’s next?”

“A C-” Dean froze, making sure he had read the name right. “A Castiel Collins.” Inside his head, the neurons were firing rapidly. _Castiel Collins? No. It can’t be the same guy. Then again, how many Castiels do ya think there are out there? But still…_

Then the auditioner walked out onto the stage… and yeah. Yeah, it was the same Castiel. Same messy black hair, same furrowed brow, same piercing blue eyes that Dean could get lost in.

“Hello… my name is Castiel Collins, and I’ll be singing ‘Santa Fe’ from _Newsies_.”

Ellen nodded encouragingly, and Chuck wrote down a few notes on Castiel’s audition form. Castiel gave his sheet music to the accompanist, took a deep breath… and started to sing.

_[Folks, we finally got a headline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsfrVvDuoos) _

_“Newsies Crushed as Bulls Attack!”_

_Crutchie’s callin’ me, dumb crip’s just too damn slow…_

Dean found himself leaning forward, immersed in Castiel’s performing. He was _good_. And not just good in the way Dean normally noticed in singers, in his pitch, his tone- although he certainly was. But the way Castiel held himself, the way he expressed the song… it was phenomenal.

_Let me go far away_

_Somewhere they won’t ever find me_

_And tomorrow won’t remind me of today_

Dean knew he was staring, but he didn’t care. Castiel was all-encompassing. At this moment, for all Dean knew, Castiel could _be_ Jack Kelly, so immersed was the acting newcomer in the song. He was pacing, gripping his hair- he was conflict at its finest.

_Where does it say you gotta live and die here?_

_Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?_

_Why should you only take what you're given?_

_Why should you spend your whole life living..._

Well the world be damned- if Castiel was Jack Kelly, then Dean was his Katherine, through and through, in this moment. That’s how taken he was with the man. He was enraptured as Castiel poured his heart and soul into the song.

_Santa Fe, my old friend!_

_I can't spend my whole life dreaming_

_Though I know that’s all I seem inclined to do…_

The world seemed to fade away from around Dean. There was nothing but him, and Castiel, and the music, as Castiel reached the finale of the song.

_Just be real is all I'm asking._

_Not some painting in my head._

_Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today…_

_I got nothing if I ain't got Santa Fe!!!_

Dean all but closed his eyes, soaking in that final note as Castiel held it out. After a few seconds, Dean was broken out of his trance by Castiel saying “Thank you,” and starting to exit.

“No, thank you,” Dean said rather unprofessionally. “I mean, you did- I mean- I-” He blushed. “Good job.”

Castiel smiled faintly and then nodded to Dean… Ellen… Chuck. Chuck smiled slightly, and Castiel retrieved his sheet music from the accompanist before exiting stage left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... Dean being blown away by Cas's audition. *swoons*


	7. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ellen loves _Wicked_ and Castiel is ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many nods to celebs and shows here. I suppose I should start making disclaimers. Me no own, you no sue. Done. XD  
> Anyways, here we go!

“So what do you think?” Chuck asked finally, once all the auditioners had cleared out for the night.

“I dunno, I just want to go home,” Ellen groaned.

Dean shot her a look.

“Joking, _joking_.”

Dean wasn’t entirely convinced.

“That one guy, Adam Kaplan? He was good,” Chuck said, thumbing through a resumé. “He’s only been doing Broadway for a few years, but he’s no newcomer to acting in general.”

“I say Norbert Leo Butz,” Ellen asserted.

“That’s just because you like _Wicked_ ,” Dean groaned.

“It is not,” Ellen protested indignantly. “He had a stunning audition. Besides, he has experience.”

“What’s your input, Dean?” Chuck asked finally. Dean thought for a minute, before everything in his brain just _clicked_. “Castiel Collins.”

“The guy who sang ‘Santa Fe’?” Ellen queried, surprised. “Why him?”

Dean looked over at Chuck, who was fiddling absentmindedly with his pen, before speaking. “I… he was amazing. Did you hear his vocals? And he got so into the song. You could tell he just _felt_ it. He was the music. And I get that a lot of actors do that- but even then, I’ve seen auditions before. They’re a little bit different than actual shows- it’s harder to get into character when you’re just doing a section, a piece from the work. You still have a scrap of yourself in your performance. It’s superficial. But Castiel… Castiel didn’t do that. He was Jack Kelley. And I… I was blown away.”

Chuck was slowly nodding, but Ellen still seemed hesitant- she was thumbing through his resumé now. “He has so little experience…” she trailed off.

Dean’s mind went back to his meeting with Castiel in the dressing room, how downhearted he would get by those exact words. “There’s always a first time,” he insisted. “Imagine if _Sunset Boulevard_ hadn’t cast Ramin Karimloo? Or if Sutton Foster hadn’t become an understudy for Sandy in _Grease_? Kristen Chenoweth faced tons of rejection before she made the part of Glinda. All these people, originally small, had the potential to become something great. Not everyone starts out child stars like I did, guys.”

“But Norbert Leo Butz-”

“No, he’s right,” Chuck interrupted. “Castiel did have an amazing performance. I think he should be on the callback list.”

Ellen sighed… pondered… and nodded. “Alright. Castiel’s on for callbacks. Norbert is though, too. Any objections?”

After a moment of silence, Chuck said, “Let’s do Adam Kaplan as well. And how about Joey Barreiro, to seal the deal. All in favor?”

Dean and Ellen nodded.

“Alright. Now for Cleo. Charlie definitely did an amazing job, so she should be on the list. But I think Laura Osnes provided some pretty good competition…”

 

 

Castiel stared at his e-mail. Blinked. Re-read the list. Inhaled.

“What is it?” Michael said from his toast at the kitchen counter.

“I… I can’t believe this,” Castiel said finally.

“Can’t believe what?” Gabriel said, walking by and passing Castiel a piece of toast.

The toast was left untouched as Castiel replied, “The callback list just came in.”

“And?” Michael prompted.

Castiel took a deep breath. “Callbacks for Terence: Barreiro, Joey. Butz, Norbert Leo. COLLINS, CASTIEL.”

Gabriel let out a whoop. Michael smiled widely, and even Luce gave Castiel a hearty pat on the back.

“And Kaplan, Adam,” Castiel finished breathlessly. “I can’t believe this. I’ve gotten callbacks before, but…”

“Joey Barreiro? Norbert Leo Butz? Adam Kaplan? Cassie, you’re up there with the greats!” Gabriel exclaimed.

Castiel frowned. “That’s what I’m worried about. How am I gonna hold up to them?”

“You’ll hold up just fine,” Gabriel reassured. “If you got a callback in this big of a thing, they think pretty highly of you, right?”

“Or they found out about Dad,” Luce said, tossing a Cheerio into his mouth nonchalantly.

Michael glared at him. “I’m sure it’s not that.”

“Actually…” Castiel said hesitantly. “Something happened that you need to know about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kinky Boots_ has now officially become a running gag. See if you can spot the reference.


	8. A Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cas is an awkward newbie and the author calls the SPN show writers out on their blatant whitewashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS. I had a super busy summer and beginning of the school year. Let me fill you in:  
> \- Summer school (ugh. Never drop a class guys. It will come back to bite you)  
> \- Internship  
> \- Family vacation  
> \- College trips  
> \- DISNEY FTW  
> And then of course once school rolled around I started DIRECTING A FRICKING STAGE ADAPTION OF SUPERNATURAL. Which, I mean, whaaaat.
> 
> So anyway, I'm updating again. I won't have a specific day of the week for now since I still have a lot going on, but I'll try to update at least once a week. Without further ado, here's the next chapter of Give Me Wings!

Two days later, the Collins brothers were greeted with the heavy sound of the front door slamming.

“What is it _now_ ,” Luce sighed as Castiel barged into their apartment.

“Probably the callback,” Michael mused. “How did it go?”

“I present to you Exhibit A: The Sullen Castiel,” Gabriel said with a sarcastic, sweeping motion at his younger brother. “Obviously, he didn’t make it.”

“Let him speak for himself,” Michael stressed. “Castiel?”

Castiel looked at the ground for a minute… fiddled with his hands… and then broke out into a broad grin.

“You got the part,” Gabriel crowed, almost as if it was his victory and not his brother’s.

Castiel beamed. “I got the part.”

Michael gave Castiel a congratulatory hug. Even Luce shook his head with a half-smile before turning back to the book he was reading.

“So when do rehearsals start?” Michael asked finally.

“Tomorrow,” Castiel said ecstatically. “I already called into work and said I’d have to be taking leave for a few months.”

“You could have just quit,” Gabriel said nonchalantly.  
“Don’t you dare wear off on him,” Michael scolded. “Castiel’s being responsible by realizing this will only last for a year or so. We have no idea if this will land him more parts, and I don’t want him lazing around the house like you do- ahem, ‘taking odd jobs’.”

“Aw, don’t give the kid a reality check right away,” Gabriel whined. “He just got the news!”

“I don’t even think it’s affecting him,” Michael said, shaking his head with a smile. As if to prove his point, Castiel leaned against the kitchen counter with a happy sigh and hugged his computer to his chest.

The three older brothers chuckled.

 

 

Castiel stood nervously at the entrance to the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre, wringing his hands in anticipation. “You can do this,” he muttered to himself. “You can do this. You’ve been waiting for this your whole life. You can-”

“You must be Castiel.”

Castiel’s head shot up to see a friendly-looking blonde woman who was beaming from ear to ear approaching him from around the side of the theatre.

“Donna Hanscum,” she said with a smile. “I’m the agent for all the newbies in HTC and- well, even though you’re not really part of HTC, you’re new- I figured ya’d want a familiar face. And you’re a newbie. Nothing wrong about that, of course. Lollipop?”

Castiel stared in befuddlement at the green candy that was being offered to him all of a sudden, then his expression softened. “Thank you,” he said finally. “I appreciate it.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all, hun,” Donna said happily. “Betcha don’t know your way around, hm? Performers come in the stage door- it’s this way. I’ll show ya!”

Castiel gave a large grin and followed the cheerful agent.

 

 

"A[fter the war I went back to New York!” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aefuWGmKTY)

[A-AFTER the war I went BACK to New YORK!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aefuWGmKTY)

[“I finished up my studies and I practiced law!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aefuWGmKTY)

[“I practiced law, Burr worked next door…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aefuWGmKTY)

Dean groaned good-naturedly at Charlie and Ash, who were both sitting on the edge of the stage, rapping with great enthusiasm. “You know, I find it funny that Hamilton’s first line in “Non-Stop” is “oh, Burr went back to New York. So did I. How can I make that sound cooler?”

Charlie grinned and shot finger guns at Dean. “Never a truer word said. Okay, but who agrees that the best thing this gig could do is get Lin Manuel out here to watch _Give Me Wings_?”

“Who agrees the best thing this gig could do is land one of us in _Hamilton_?” Ambyr, a chorus member, chimed in as she sidled up.

“Except- unless you count King George- the cast is entirely POC,” Charlie pointed out.

“I can respect that,” Ash added. “Representation’s important. And out of the four of us we’re all white, white, white.”

“I was talking about the whole cast, dummy.”

Ash frowned. “Still white.”

“Not entirely,” Ambyr pointed out. “There’s Rufus, and Cesar, and…”

“What about me?” Cesar Cuevas, one of HTC’s newcomers, asked from a few seats away.

“We were debating how you would do in _Hamilton_ ,” Dean called out.

Cesar grinned. “Who’d you cast me as?”

“Jefferson!” Ash shot out.

“That better be a joke,” Cesar quipped.

Ash grinned. “You’d make a hell of an Aaron Burr, though.”

“True dat,” Charlie grinned. “Aaron Burr, played by an in-real-life gay Latino man. Tumblr would lose it.”

“Yes they would,” Cesar replied.

"Will you idiots be quiet? I’m trying to work on my lines!”

“Shut up, Meg!” everyone said in unison.

“You shut up,” was her response, and Dean turned around to give a friendly grin- before a familiar face caught his eye.

There he was- standing uncertainly at the stage door of the theater. The piercing blue eyes, the ruffled sex hair, the awkward stance.

Castiel Collins had come at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give credit to a hilarious Tumblr post (can't remember the OP's url) for the Hamilton "Non-Stop" commentary.


End file.
